Quenched
by Kirei L
Summary: Duo and Heero are recovering from events in Revelations, when Duo gets a thirst for something unusual.


Disclaimers apply. Ficlet, shounen ai, 1+2/2+1, and humor. Mentions of my fic "Revelations," though still not quite a sequel. Let the retarded ness commence.

Quenched

by Kirei Tenshi

[thump]

"It's green."

[thump]

"It's always fucking green."

[thump]

"Did you ever wonder _why_ it has to be green?"

[thump]

A derisive snort, "Why am I asking you? You _obviously_ don't have any problems with that color."

[thump]

"Duo?"

A short pause, "Eh?"

"Stop throwing your jello squares against the wall."

[thump]

"I dunno, Heero," he said skeptically, "I don't think jello is _supposed_ to make that loud of noise when chunked against blunt objects."

A raised eyebrow. "Have you ever done it before?"

"Well… no."

"Then how would you know what it's supposed to sound like?"

Duo ignored the question altogether, raising the paper plate to eye level. "Jello cubes aren't very aero-dynamic." He squinted his eyes, glaring down the offending food. "And they're normally very light weight." Duo balanced the plate in the palm of his hand, moving it up and down as if testing the weight. "I really think that the average jello cube shouldn't be able to gain enough momentum to make _that_ kind of noise when being thrown against a wall."

Heero's eyebrow twitched faintly. He leaned back into his pillows, shutting his eyes.

"Heero?"

"…"

"Heero?"

"…"

"HEE-"

"What, Duo?"

"Can I have your jello cubes?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Heero huffed. "Because I'm not going to allow you to put my jello through such an un-godly means of demise." He shut his eyes tighter, hoping it would somehow pan out Duo's voice.

It didn't work.

"Come on, Heero. These are _not_ average jello cubes we're talking about here. Something has gone terribly wrong in their making. The only logical thing to do would be to euthanize the poor things. Be humane, Heero."

"You are not euthanizi-" Heero brought his hand up to rub at his temple. "I am _not_ having this conversation."

Duo placed the plate of cubes back onto his tray, swiveling the table away from his bed. An uncomfortable silence ticked by.

"I'm thirsty."

Duo coughed.

"Can you get me a glass of water from the bathroom?"

Heero peeked open one eye at Duo.

"Get it yourself."

"Oh," Duo snorted, "very funny, Heero." Duo emphasized his point by thumping against the side of one leg, eliciting a dull thud.

Heero closed his eye again, resting his chin against his chest.

"Please, Hee-chan?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaasse?"

"…"

"Prettyyy pleeeaaa-"

"Duo!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

Duo grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and thrusting forth his bottom lip. 

"Come on, Heero, you're the one with the working legs here."

Heero opened his eyes, staring over at Duo from beneath his bangs.

"Yours work."

Duo rolled his eyes. 

"Only if I was a masochist like you and wanted to add a few more fractures to these babies."

"That's not true."

"You are too a masochist."

"No, I mean it wouldn't break any more of my bones doing it."

Duo raised his eyebrow. "You're a psycho. Stay away from me."

"Done."

Heero closed his eyes and went back into relaxation mode. 

"You really should take pity on me."

"…"

"Because it's your fault they're both broken."

"Oh?"

"Actually, it's your fault squared." Duo held up two fingers. "One, because you got us stuck in the first place. Two, it was your fault it fell through the ceiling."

"Correction, you got us stuck in the ventilation duct."

"We've been through this Heero."

"Yes, and we decided it was your fault."

"No, _I've decided you're a psycho. And apparently _you've _decided you like my ass. Or at least I know one body part does"_

Heero's eyebrow twitched. 

"Anyway… it was one hundred percent _your_ fault the duct collapsed and broke my legs."

"How so?" Heero looked over at Duo questioningly.

"You're damned squirming. If you coulda kept your damn hips still, the old piece of shit wouldn't have collapsed."

"You weren't complaining at the time."

Duo opening his mouth, it worked with no words coming out. He tried again with no sound. He clamped it shut, frowning. 

"That's not the point."

"What _is the point, Duo?"_

"That I want a fucking glass of water!" Duo crossed his arms annoyed.

Heero huffed, rolling over to his side facing Duo and pulling the covers up to his chin. The room was momentarily silent.

"Well, you should still feel sorry for me," Duo said softly. "It fucking hurt when you landed on top of me. I think you've been sneaking some of my ding-dongs from my bureau." Duo scratched at his temple.

"Heero."

"I know, I know, you said 'ding-dongs'."

Duo blinked. "Actually I was going to ask if you were awake. God, Heero, you're such a perv."

Heero growled.

Duo watched Heero lie there motionless. The steady rise and fall of the sheets was almost hypnotic. Duo quietly leaned out over the rail of his bed, stealthily stretching towards Heero's tray.

"Ahem."

Duo paused with his hand poised above Heero's jello cubes. He let it fall back to his side, defeated.

"Christ, Heero, it's not like you're going to actually eat the damned things. You fucking _hate_ jello, and I need to test them against my own to see if they make the same sound or if it's just an isolated incident."

"…"

"Well, if you won't give me the squares, and you won't get me some water, what _can you give me." _

"A hard way to go."

"You really need to work on your deadpan humor."

"Who said it was a joke?"

Duo made a gagging face, "That one was even worse."

"Duo, I'm trying to rest. You weren't the only one injured."

Duo threw his hands in the air, "Oh, forgive me, mighty Heero! You and your poor broken arm need your peace and quiet to overcome the immenseness of the wound!" Duo snorted. "You'll be outta here in the morning with your _one light weight cast on your _one_ banged up arm. Meanwhile, I won't even be able to take myself to the bathroom for a week. Speaking of…"_

"No!"

"Down boy."

Heero ground his teeth, pressing his head further into the pillows.

Duo looked around contemplating the immaculate white walls and the stucco ceiling. He twiddled his fingers, rubbing his thumbs together. He began to hum lightly to himself. He jammed a finger as far down inside his cast as he could, trying to reach an unreachable itch. He, well, he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"You think the nurse will get me a glass of water?"

Heero's eyes shot open.

"Do you really want it that bad?"

Duo gave him puppy dog eyes and twitched his bottom lip.

"Fine."

Heero rose from his hospital bed, swiping Duo's empty cup off of his tray and stomping into the bathroom. Duo tilted his head to the side, eyeing Heero from behind until he disappeared behind the bathroom threshold. Duo waited patiently as he heard the tap go on, then off, and Heero strode back into the room thrusting the glass in Duo's direction. 

"Here."

Duo took the glass, smiling up at Heero, "Thank you!"

Heero nodded, turning around and crawling back into bed, careful to mind his broken arm.

Duo sat the glass down on his tray without even taking a sip. 

Heero looked at Duo.

He looked at the glass.

He looked at Duo.

Back to the glass.

"I got you that water, and you're not even going to drink it?" 

"Oh," Duo shrugged, "I wasn't really thirsty."

Heero sputtered. "What? Then why did you want it so badly?"

Duo smiled.

"Hospital gowns open in the back."

********************************************************

*falls outta her chair* 

Eh heh heh…

kirei_tenshi@hotmail.com


End file.
